


Sparkle

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sparkle

Sharon’s visit had been surprising, the last time they’d spoken, Sharon had claimed it was perhaps best to put their relationship on hold. For Meghan, she took it as something Sharon couldn’t share. So, all she could do was trust or rebuff it as a ploy. Yet, now the blonde stood on Meghan’s front porch, her expression said it all. Extending her hand, Meghan grasped Sharon’s and lead her inside.

The blonde stiffly walked behind Meghan, the other woman’s body remained beautiful, yet she couldn’t appreciate her former girlfriend’s figure. She then corrected her thoughts, she didn’t know how Meghan felt now.

A pause, Sharon reached forward, placing a hand on her shoulder as she whispered. “If…it’s too much, I can find somewhere else.”

Turning Meghan offered a gentle smile, pulling Sharon close to her as she sighed. “Sharon, if there are things you can’t tell me, I can accept that. I don’t want you to lose your job or worse. But I hate to think that there’s other things that you won’t tell me.”

A hesitant nod, the blonde leaned against her. “Maybe I could change that, now?” Meghan slipped her arms around Sharon, keeping her close as she whispered. “Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
